


"She's Obviously In Love"

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Series: OC things [3]
Category: Original Work, mystreet
Genre: And a third wheel, F/F, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform, Sapphics, i used to have a mystreet oc in fifth grade but we dont talk about her, mystreet ocs uh oh, this is really short sorry, werewolf x meifwa mwahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Fae, Serena, and Frankie have lunch together.
Relationships: Fae (OC)/Serena (OC), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: OC things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793896
Kudos: 2





	"She's Obviously In Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what they look like if you wanna know:
> 
> Serena: https://my.w.tt/sftBXJlMBbb  
> Frankie: https://my.w.tt/7ztNjioMBbb  
> Fae: https://my.w.tt/uIFL8spMBbb

"She's _totally_ a tsundere," Frankie said.

Fae nodded, "Yep! It's really obvious," she giggled.

"Oh, come on guys. I am not a... _tsundere_? What even is that?" Serena crossed her arms and watched the two students who sat across from her giggle.

"She doesn't know?"

"No..." The meif'wa smiled. "She's too innocent."

"I am not innocent! The other werewolves fear me!"

Frankie nodded, "Uh huh. Sure." They pulled out their phone (even though it was against the school rules). They cleared their throat and read aloud, "' _In Japanese media, most commonly anime and manga, a tsundere is someone who acts like they don't care for another person, but actually has a softer side - protectiveness and loving kindness._ ' See? It describes you perfectly."

Serena sat there in shock, her face turning pink, "Oh come on! I thought those anime tropes are for romance stuff. And I don't like anyone."

The two started giggling again.

"What's so funny this time?!"

Frankie nudged Fae with their elbow. She smiled and leaned forward. "Y'know, if you ever asked me out, I _would_ say yes."

The werewolf's face flushed bright red. Her ears dropped as she looked away. "Shut up!"

Frankie burst out in laughter, their short purple hair falling behind their head. "Look at her face! She always gets soo red whenever you do that!"

She chuckled, her face kind of pink as well, "Mhm. It's so cute."

"Would you guys stop?" Serena rolled her eyes, "I hate you both so much."


End file.
